Unity
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Dylan Fic: The big day has finally arrived...


**Title: **Unity  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys  
**Rating: **FRT  
**Summary: **The big day has finally arrived...  
1 - First Date  
2 - Sleepover  
3 - The Rules  
4 - Bathroom Space  
5 - The Naughty Couch  
6 - Decent Proposal  
7 - I Now Pronounce You...  
8 - Second Thoughts  
9 - Getting In Shape  
10 - Enjoying The Simple Things  
11 - Dalek Invasion  
12 - What Makes A Family  
13 - Opening Night  
**Author's note: **This is AU and the 14th installment of this series. It takes place between Getting In Shape and Enjoying The Simple Things.

x

Dylan was refusing to wear the tie again and currently trying to hide from his grandmother underneath a nearby table.

Christina sighed in exasperation and slowly made her way towards the three year old. He was so much like Jack that she couldn't help smiling as she reached under and grabbed his arm, gently dragging the protesting boy out.

"You know, your father never liked wearing a tie either," she told him, picking Dylan up and standing him on the bed. "He actually tried climbing a tree to get away from me at his Uncle's wedding."

Dylan squirmed away and grinned, thinking he was free before stopping in his tracks when the door opened and Jack entered the room.

"Uh oh," he whispered to himself, shrinking back towards Christina in the hope that she'd protect him from his father's wrath.

"What did I tell you about behaving yourself?" Jack demanded, placing his hands on his hips and glaring down at his son.

The small boy looked up at Jack with wide-watery eyes and the police officer sighed, shaking his head in amusement. Ianto was so much better at telling Dylan off than he was; Jack supposed it had something to do with the lawyer's 'courtroom' voice that he put on for such occasions.

Eventually Christina managed to fasten the tie around Dylan's neck. "All done," she announced, hauling him down from the bed and patting him on the bottom as he made his way to the table where he had previously been colouring.

"Thanks, mom," Jack whispered, pressing his lips to the top of her head and hugging her tightly.

Christina grinned at him and brushed lint from the front of his clothes, smoothing down the dark material. "You look so handsome," she gushed, cupping his cheeks with her hands. "I wish your father could see you now," she whispered.

Jack smiled tightly, swallowing thickly as he pushed down tears. It had been a long time since his father had passed away and it was really only special occasions like then that he thought of the other man not being there.

She smiled, roughly brushing away any melancholy thoughts, and kissed Jack's cheek. "Come on , let's get you married."

x

Ianto grinned and leant closer to Jack, leaning against his side as a million flashes went off in their faces. "You look gorgeous," he murmured, flicking his eyes up and down Jack's body.

The police officer grinned and kissed him, ignoring when many people swooned and took photos. "So do you," he replied. "You wore the black and pink on purpose, didn't you? You know what that does to me," he growled, playfully tugging Ianto's lower lip with his teeth.

Ianto laughed and ran his hands down Jack's torso. "Just like you know what this uniform does to me," he responded, dancing his fingers over the embroidery. "Is this why you've been working out?"

Jack nodded his head. "I wanted to surprise you," he admitted.

Tiny hands pushed them apart as Dylan worked his way between the couple. Ianto laughed and picked him up, resting him against his hip, which placed him between the couple.

Excitedly the photographers reached for their cameras once more, snapping more shots of the three of them together.

"If we don't leave now," Jack muttered, the smile never leaving his face, "I'm going to go blind."

x

At some point after arriving at the reception, Jack had managed to lose Ianto. He couldn't believe how many people had turned up; he knew they had invited quite a lot of friends of work, and family but the room was almost bursting with people.

"Jack," a very familiar voice said from behind him.

Slowly Jack turned around and took a deep breath in when he saw the young man standing opposite him. It had been over ten years since they had last seen each other, but there was no mistaking who the man standing opposite him was.

"Gray," Jack replied, keeping his voice calm, even though deep down he was panicking a little and wished Ianto was with him.

"You're looking good," Gray complimented, trying to remain civil with his older brother.

Jack inclined his head, "You're not looking so bad yourself."

An awkward silence surrounded them until Gray spoke, "So, married? Never figured you be the type to settle down."

The police officer chuckled lightly and offered a tight smile. "Dylan forced me to," he joked. "My son," he added, his voice sounding harsher than he had intended.

Gray blinked, a look of surprise flitting across his face for a moment before he nodded his head understandingly. "Mom told me. There's pictures of him all over her house."

"I know."

Gray ran his hand through his hair. "I should go," he whispered. "It's obvious you don't want me here and I don't want to ruin your day. Congratulations…"

Jack reached out, placing a hand on Gray's arm before he could turn away. "You don't have to… Leave that is. You could stay. Mom would be happy to see you."

The sound system squeaked and the DJ's voice came over the microphone. "Could the happy couple please report to the dance floor for their first official dance as Mr and Mrs."

Jack turned back to Gray, about to say something but the younger man cut him off, "Go," Gray instructed. "I'll be with mom. We can talk later. Have fun."

He smiled brightly, giving Gray a quick hug before bounding off to find Ianto so they could grope – dance – in front of their guests.

x

Ianto scowled when he felt a punch on his arm. He looked up from the wedding cards he was reading and glared at Cadi. "Sod off," he muttered, only half joking as he returned to the written sentiments in the cards.

Cadi glared at her brother. "So you don't want this present, then?"

His attention snapped back to her, only then realising that she was holding a box covered with, "Pink wrapping paper?" he asked incredulously, taking the present from her.

"It was either this or one covered with fairies," she commented, folding her arms as Ianto open the present. "That one was too easy it made me feel cheap…"

He rolled his eyes and lifted the lift off the box, gasping when he saw two beautiful silver frames, both holding two different pictures. One was him and Jack lying on the living room floor, holding each other close as they slept. The other was of the couple, leaning against a tree, talking quietly with each other.

"When did you take these?" he asked quietly, his voice thick with emotion.

Cadi grinned. "The first time you brought Jack home," she replied, sounding pleased with herself. "You stopped me from watching Big Brother then," she pointed to the picture of them sleeping, "and distracted me from stargazing then," she added, indicating to the other picture.

Ianto gently placed the lid on the box, reverently setting it down on the table of presents. "Thank you," he whispered, hugging her tightly. "I love them, and I know Jack will as well."

The teenager pulled him back, kissing him on the cheek as their parents joined them to see what the commotion was all about.

Ten minutes later Ianto felt hands slide around his waist. "Mmm, Martha that feels good," he smirked, leaning his head back; he would recognise the feeling of Jack's hands on his body any time.

Jack huffed in mock-indignation and turned Ianto around. "You are required to report to the dance floor immediately, Mrs Harkness."

The lawyer glared at Jack, but still allowed him to lead Ianto to the centre of the dance floor. "How do you know you're not Mrs Jones?" he retorted, sliding his arms around Jack as the music started.

Whatever retort the police officer had, died on his lips when he heard what song was playing. "Did…" he pulled back so he was looking into Ianto's eyes, "did you ask them to play this?"

Ianto nodded his head, the song was Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller – Jack's favourite singer and all time favourite song. He had once told Ianto that it reminded him of his father, who had been a huge Glenn Miller fan.

Gwen was sitting across the room, resting as she nearer the ninth month in her pregnancy. She smiled when she saw Jack kiss Ianto softly, no doubt thanking him for the song the DJ was now playing.

She glanced down at Dylan; the young boy was kneeling on the floor next to her, his head resting on her bump, whispering nonsense words and singing songs. Chuckling she nudged him until he looked up at her.

"Why don't you go say hi to daddy and tad?" she suggested, pointing over at the couple.

Dylan looked over at his parents who were dancing then back down at the bump in front of him. "I won't be long," he whispered, kissing Gwen's stomach gently before bouncing over to Jack and Ianto.

"I think he'll be a little excited when his cousin enters this world," Rhys commented, sliding into the seat next to his wife and handing her a glass of orange juice.

Gwen remained silent, having a drink as she watched her partner across the dance floor.

x

Jack pulled away from Ianto, looking down at his son as Dylan wriggled his way between the couple. "Something I can help you with?" he murmured, raising an eyebrow.

Dylan silently held his arms up, waiting for one of them to pick him up.

Ianto was the first to cave, bending down and scooping the young boy up. "That better?" he asked, setting Dylan on his hip and wrapping his other arm around Jack.

Dylan nodded his head, leaning back against Jack's chest when he felt his father join their dance.

Together the three of them experienced their first dance as a happy family.

The End


End file.
